


Wiśniowe pocałunki

by Lampira7



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Strażnicy bawią się w test wiśniowych ogonków. Czasami wyniki nie pokrywają się z rzeczywistością.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cherry Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160358) by [Kayasurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayasurin/pseuds/Kayasurin). 



— Jack?  
  
Aster zmrużył oczy i odwrócił ucho w stronę Tooth, bez odrywania wzroku od Frosta. Najwyraźniej nie był jedynym, który zauważył roztargnienie chłopaka.  
  
— Mmm? — Jack uniósł głowę znad miski czereśni i uśmiechnął się. — Co się dzieje, Tooth?  
  
Sandy natychmiast zaczął przemieszczać się szybko, z miejsca pod dachem, do balonów i gwiazd na niebie. To nie tak, że wszyscy go ignorowali, po prostu każdy był przyzwyczajony do jego losowych, dziwnych lotów i do tego, czego używał podczas nich. Czasami, Jack dał elfom espresso, mówiąc: „Kawa z pozytywnym nastawieniem” i śmiał się głośno, dołączając do Sandy'ego, odbijał się od ścian i wymawiając tysiąc słów na minutę, rozbawiając Strażnika Snów.  
  
Tooth uśmiechnęła się.  
  
— Co robisz z łodyżkami?  
  
Właśnie, co Frost, _robił_ z łodyżkami?  
  
Jack wyszczerzył się i podniósł ogonek wiśni. Obróciwszy parę razy w palcach, wrzucił go do ust. Zrobił kilka absurdalnych min, robiąc _coś_ , za pomocą języka i zębów, ale nie było wiadomo _co_.  
  
Potem wypluł łodyżkę, pokrytą śliną i zawiązaną w pętelkę.  
  
Pozostali, w różnym stopniu zainteresowania, pochylili się. Aster wręcz przeciwnie, odchylił się do tyłu, kładąc uszy równolegle do swoich pleców i barków.  
  
Och. To.  
  
Cholerny drań. Oczywiście, że robił _to_.  
  
— Och. Chcę spróbować — powiedziała Tooth, wyławiając wiśnię z miski. North chwycił garść owoców.  
  
— To będzie łatwe — powiedział, mrugnąwszy po drugiej stronie stołu. — Jeśli Jack, mógł to zrobić swoim małym językiem, to duży, muskularny, _rosyjski_ język, z łatwością pokona ten ogonek, wiążąc go.  
  
— Kaszka z mlekiem — powiedział Jack, brzmiąc na zbyt rozbawionego.  
  
— Nie możemy zjeść teraz kaszki z mlekiem. Co to właściwie jest kaszka?  
  
North machnął dłonią, ucinając temat i biorąc wiśnię w usta. Tooth już pracowała nad swoją łodyżką, przybierając wyraz koncentracji, co dwie sekundy.  
  
Sandy nie chwycił wiśni, ale wziął ogonek i po paru sekundach wyciągnął go z ust. Był zawiązany w... dobrze, to wyglądało, jak jakiś dziwaczny, celtycki symbol.  
  
Jack roześmiał się, widząc to.  
  
— Oszukiwałeś, Sandy. Musiałeś użyć piasku lub czegoś... Och, nie. Aureola nie sprawi, że staniesz się niewinny. Zwłaszcza ich pół tuzina!  
  
Sandy zatrzepotał swoimi rzęsami. Jack zaśmiał się głośniej. Nawet Aster nie mógł powstrzymać nikłego uśmiechu.  
  
North i ZTooth, poddali się po pięciu minutach i śmiali się z dzieła Sandy'ego, a potem spojrzeli na Aster.  
  
— Nie chcesz spróbować? — zapytała Tooth.  
  
Jack zabrał głos zanim, Pooka zdążył odpowiedzieć.  
  
— Daj spokój, naprawdę myślisz, że pan Kij w Tyłku, mógłby wziąć udział, w tego rodzaju grze?  
  
— Jak... _Jak_ mnie nazwałeś? Kij w Tyłku?  
  
Aster chwycił wiśnię z miski i wrzucił ją do pyska. Miała kwaśny smak. Zjadł szybko owoc i zaczął pracować językiem nad ogonkiem.  
  
Poddał się dopiero wtedy, gdy łodyżka była niemal całkowicie przeżuta. Wypluł ją na dłoń, parskając drwiąco.  
  
— To głupia gra — wymamrotał, rzucając ogonek do miski.  
  
North pokręcił głową i zjadł resztę swoich wiśni. Albo i nie. Aster zauważył, że stara się zawiązać, jakąkolwiek łodyżkę w pętelkę.  
  
— Jaki jest cel tej gry? — zapytał.  
  
Aster przez chwilę dziękował El-Ahrairah, że to nie była jego rodzinna planeta i jego przyjaciele nie są Pooka, a ta „gra z ogonkami wiśni”, nie ma nic wspólnego z podobnym testem, który on i jego koledzy robili czasami. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Pooka nie mieli na swojej planecie wiśni, ale mieli ywaro, a one były podobne do wiśni. Owoce o długich łodyżkach. Smaczne, jeśli lubiło się kwaśne rzeczy. Wśród Pooka, w szczególności, wśród młodzieży, bliskiej swojej dorosłości, wierzono, że jeśli ktoś jest w stanie zawiązać łodyżkę ywaro w ustach, oznacza, że jest bardzo dobry w całowaniu. A w parą z tym, szły także inne rzeczy.  
  
Jack uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Cóż — powiedział, chwytając wiśnię. Bawił się ogonkiem, a następnie wrzucił cały owoc do ust. Po kilku minutach, z samozadowoleniem, wypluł zawiązaną w pętelkę łodyżkę. — Jest to zabawa nastolatków. Najczęściej nastoletnich dziewczyn. Jest to test wiśniowych ogonków. Jeśli możesz zawiązać ogonek w pętelkę, to jesteś naprawdę dobry w całowaniu.  
  
Och, prawda. El-Ahrairah był draniem. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?  
  
Pozostali zaczęli się śmiać, a Sandy wstał od stołu i zaczął się dramatycznie kłaniać. Jack również skinął głową, w królewskim geście, naruszonym przez szeroki uśmiech.  
  
Aster odwrócił wzrok, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i położył po sobie uszy. Ten test był głupi. To o _niczym_ nie świadczyło.  
  


Ooo

  
Brew Jacka, uniosła się w zaskoczeniu, gdy ujrzał światło w kuchni, ostrożnie podszedł. Gdyby to była Darlene, piekąca późną nocą, to nie chciałby jej przestraszyć. Była nieśmiała, ale wciąż pozostawała yeti, zdolną do podnoszenia i rzucania ogromną ciężarówką, w każdego kto ją zirytował. Jeśli to był jednak jeden z elfów, próbujący podkraść trochę słodyczy, cóż... Jack był fanem chaosu, ale tylko w określonych porach i miejscach. Och, na litość boską, jest noc lub, do cholery, która to jest godzina, nie było zbytnio odpowiednią porą. Tylko dlatego, że Jack nie mógł spać, nie oznaczało, że wszyscy inni również nie powinni.  
  
Oczywiście, gdyby to była Darlene, to mógłby poprosić ją o jakieś gorące kakao i ciasteczka. Jego rodzina nigdy nie miała kakao, ale ciasteczka? Ciasteczka zrobione przez Darlene, smakowały tak samo, jak te upieczone przez jego mamę. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nikt nie odmawiał jedzenia przygotowanego przez Darlene, było to, że było zbyt dobre, by je marnować.  
  
Jack spojrzał ostrożnie przez uchylone drzwi i zmarszczył brwi. Nie było nieśmiałej kobiety yeti, z miską lub przy piekarniku. Brak elfów plądrujących szafki, w poszukiwaniu słodyczy i sprzątających po sobie.  
  
Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, czy elfy należące do North, nie były spokrewnione z europejskimi skrzatami, które robiły porządki dla ludzi, w zamian za jedzenie oraz schronienie (i bycie ignorowanymi). Tylko, że elfy były większe, trochę szalone i miały obsesję na punkcie jedzenia. To z pewnością wyjaśniało, dlaczego były całkowicie pokryte ubraniami, jedynie odsłaniając dłonie i twarz.  
  
Jednakże, w kuchni wciąż nikogo nie było, dlaczego więc światła były zapalone? Poruszał się bardzo cicho, tak jak ktoś, kto wiedział... jak ktoś, kto uczył się podkradać zarówno do owiec, jak i jeleni, uzbrojony w kij pasterski, łuk i strzały. Był naprawdę cichy, inaczej on i jego rodzina, umarłaby z głodu. Tak, był wystarczająco cicho, by nie ostrzec nikogo, że się zbliża.  
  
Zabrzmiał cichy trzask ceramiki o ceramikę, dobiegający ze spiżarni. Jack zesztywniał, a następnie wszedł do kuchni, prześlizgując się wzdłuż jednej ze ścian, do niepasującego do niczego, narożnika. Znajdowały się tam drzwi, a może okno, biorąc pod uwagę jak wąskie było, ale zostało ono zlikwidowane, po tym jak warsztat został rozbudowany. To był po prostu idealny rozmiar dla jednego, szczupłego młodzieńca, by stanąć i ukryć się przed wzrokiem.  
  
Elfy nie poszłyby do spiżarni. Yeti nie przejmowałyby się, byciem cicho, tak samo North, który czasami śpiewał cicho, grzebiąc w szafkach. Jack... cóż, oczywiste jest, że nie był w spiżarni i również nie starałby się być cicho. Wcześniej yeti wyrzucali go z _warsztatu_ , ale nie z _pomieszczeń mieszkalnych._  
  
Zastanawiał się czasami, jak to się stało, że North nigdy nie zauważył, że jeden z jego pokoi gościnnych, został całkowicie zamieszały lub coś... To nie było tak, że Jack był kiedykolwiek _subtelny_ w sprawie swojego życia w Ameryce Północnej, w okresach letnich.  
  
Strażnicy byli nieświadomi, to wszystko co mógł stwierdzić.  
  
Ale kto się skrada w spiżarni i dlaczego?  
  
Najpierw pierwsza kwestia... Jack zamarł, gdy Bunny wyszedł z spiżarni, niemal tak cicho jak on sam się poruszał. Nogi Bunny'ego, z jego pazurami stukającymi o kafelki podłogowe, nie były takie ciche, jak powiedzmy, bose stopy człowieka, bez pazurów wydających dźwięk, przy każdym kroku.  
  
Co Bunny tutaj robił? Niósł ceramiczną miskę ze spiżarni?  
  
Jack zmarszczył brwi, obserwując uważnie, jak Bunny kładzie miskę na stole kuchennym, a następnie siada na stołku. Oczywiście, jego ciekawość była częściowo związana z całą tą sprawą; „Co Bunny wyprawia?” Reszta, cóż...  
  
Zignorował poczucie winny z nauczoną praktyką. Jedną z pozytywnych rzeczy w życiu, dłużej, niż powiedzmy, przeciętny śmiertelnik, było to, że miał czas, by przeanalizować swoje poglądy. Tradycjonalista, który odmówił zmiany swoich poglądów, który przechodził do krwiożerczej furii lub przygnębiającej melancholii, ale końcowy wynik był zawsze taki sam. Śmierć i jeszcze raz śmierć oraz oddalanie się od innych i ogólna nędza. Jack z drugiej strony przyjmował zmiany z otwartymi ramionami, co było przyczyną, jego rozległej wiedzy, wiedział co to Tivo, jak programować komputery i jak robić mody do gier oraz co to jest spam.  
  
Zarówno mięso i nie chciana poczta.  
  
Zainteresowanie innymi mężczyznami było złe, kiedy Jack się urodził i wciąż istniało wiele homofonicznych ludzi na świecie, ale postęp został dokonany, a tak czy inaczej byli duchami. Wybredność w sprawie płci partnera, była jak wybredność, w tym co się je.  
  
Co do futra... No cóż, może miał pewne wątpliwości, co do swojego interesu w tym, ale to nie było coś, czym mógłby się i tak zająć. Bunny nie był nim zainteresowany.  
  
Jack zmarszczył brwi, koncentrując się z powrotem na bieżącej sprawie. Bunny sięgnął do miski i wyciągnął... eee... wiśnie z długą łodyżką?  
  
Pooka oderwał ogonek od owocu, a potem rzucił cholerną wiśnię z powrotem do miski. _Następnie_ , umieścił łodyżkę na języku i zaczął ją żuć?  
  
Nie... próbował zawiązać łodyżkę w pętelkę.  
  
I nie udało mu się. Bunny wypluł pogryzioną, pokrytą śliną łodyżkę. Krzywiąc się rzucił ją na blat. Potem podniósł kolejną wiśnię i powtórzył cały proces.  
  
Po kolejnych trzech, nie udanych próbach, Jack nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Niespiesznie wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, po czym oparł się o stół z uśmiechem.  
  
— Masz zamiar umyć blat, po tym jak skończysz?  
  
Bunny niemal wyskoczył ze _skóry_.  
  
— Frost! — wysapał, przyciskając łapę do serca, niżej i bardziej po boku w porównaniu z tym, gdzie zwykli ludzie je mieli. Drugą łapą trzymał krawędzi stołu dla równowagi.  
  
— Kiedy... ty... co?  
  
Jack uśmiechnął się szerzej i wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Co kombinujesz? — szturchnął palcem kupkę obślinionych łodyżek wiśni. — Czy to jest ten test, z wcześniej?  
  
Bunny warknął na niego, zadziwiająco przerażającym dźwiękiem, od kogoś, kto tak bardzo przypominał zająca.  
  
— To nie twój interes.  
  
— Nie mój? — Z przesadną ekspresją szoku, udawał, że jest zraniony tymi słowami. — Ale... ale to ty jesteś tym, który wkradł się tutaj w nocy, by... co, żuć jakieś ogonki wiśni?  
  
— Co ty tu robisz?  
  
— Mieszkam tutaj. Gdzieś około... Będzie to blisko dwieście pięćdziesiąt lat. North nigdy nie zauważył — wzruszył ramionami. — Wciąż nie zauważył.  
  
Bunny spojrzał na niego dziwnie.  
  
— Mieszkasz tutaj?  
  
— Jasne. Konary drzew i bloki śniegu są złe dla pleców. Myślę, że zostałem adoptowany przez yeti. Albo to albo dają dużo luzu więźniom, a ja uciekam z aresztu, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.  
  
Bunny klepnął Jacka po ramieniu, który odchylił się, szczerząc zęby.  
  
— Ale tak na serio. Co ty tu robisz?  
  
Aster skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał w bok, poruszając nosem. Jack skrzywił się, widząc to. Zwykle nos Bunny'ego poruszał się tak, gdy ktoś, a raczej Jack, umieścił na nim płatek śniegu lub wtedy gdy był...  
  
Zawstydzony.  
  
Och. Bunny był _zawstydzony_.  
  
Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko, powoli i złośliwie, spoglądając na stos ogonków wiśni. Był tylko jeden pomysł, na który mógł wpaść Jack, bez osądzania o niepoczytalność, dla którego ktoś, próbowałby zawiązać łodyżkę wiśni w supełek, za pomocą języka.  
  
— Bunny — powiedział, kiedy przestał się tak szczerzyć. — Ty robiłeś test wiśniowych ogonków.  
  
— Nie!  
  
— Robiłeś! — Skoczył na stół i przykucnął tam niczym gargulec. Próbował chwycić Bunny'ego, który wstał z krzesła i zaczął się cofać. — Och, daj spokój. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy!  
  
— Nie? — Aster prychnął szyderczo, ale w jego oczach czaił się cień niepokoju, a uszy były stale odchylone do tyłu.  
  
— Naprawdę! Chcę tylko udowodnić, że ten test to wierutne bzdury!  
  
Bunny wpatrywał się w niego. Szyderstwo i niepokój zniknęły pod wpływem szoku.  
  
— Co?  
  
Jack zmienił pozycję. Teraz siedział na krawędzi stołu, zamiast kucając na nim. Machał nogami w przód i w tył.  
  
— No wiesz. Całując.  
  
— Cału... _Czyś ty do cholery postradał **rozum**?!_ — Bunny cofał się, aż uderzył plecami o ścianę, a następnie stojąc tam, przywarł do niej rozpaczliwie. — Ty... ze mną... całować się? Oszalałeś, Jack!  
  
Jack przechylił głowę na bok.  
  
— Nie sądzę — powiedział.  
  
Po tym wszystkim, było tylko, nieujawnione przyciąganie między nimi. Jak o tym myślał, to na początku, napięcie było ukryte w ich nieustających kłótniach. Kłócili się o wszystko, od koloru nieba, do najlepszych sposobów radzenia sobie z Mrokiem, ale z czasem, ich kłótnie przemieniły się w przekomarzanie. Te dni, gdy ranili się słownie były rzadkim przypadkiem, a i tak zawsze znajdowali sposób, by przeprosić, bez łamania męskiego kodu i mówienia faktycznego _„przepraszam”_.  
  
Bez przemocy w ich starciach, zaczęli, a raczej Jack zaczął, w końcu zauważać, że ten drugi jest w jakiś sposób, trochę bardziej przyjazny. Przyjazny, nie w sposób podobny, do przyjaźni z innymi. Jack z pewnością nie fantazjował o tym, jakby to było uprawiać seks z Tooth lub Sandym albo z Northem a także z jakimkolwiek yeti.  
  
Ostatecznie, przynajmniej ze strony Jacka, w tej przyjaźni, mówiąc wprost, była zdrowa dawka pożądania. I musiał przyznać, że był w kilku w sytuacjach, gdy się tego bał. Przyjaźń i pożądanie może łatwo mogło się zmienić w _miłość_.  
  
— Tak — powiedział, gdy cisza się przeciągała. — Czy ten test z magazynu dla nastolatków twierdzi, że jesteś zły w całowaniu? — zapytał, szturchając ponownie obśliniony stos ogonków z wiśni.  
  
Bunny warknął i ruszył do przodu. Chwycił mocno, niemal na pograniczu zostawienia siniaków, ramiona Jacka, a następie przyciągnął zimowego ducha do siebie i rozbił ich usta w pocałunku.  
  
Pocałunku pełnym złości. Posiadał w sobie więcej walki, niż jakakolwiek ich wcześniejsza kłótnia. Jack jęknął, a następnie również zaczął go całować.  
  
To było niewygodne, z powodu ich różnych kształtów twarzy. Jack miał klasyczny profil człowieka, głównie z płaską powierzchnią, ale z wystającym nosem, a Bunny miał pysk. Bardzo krótki, dość ładny, ale wciąż był to pysk.  
  
Jednakże, wydawało się, że Bunny jest zdeterminowany ignorować te różnice, całując przede wszystkim kącik ust Jacka. Zimowy duch wyciągnął ręce i chwycił garść sierści, po obu stronach pyska. Ciągnął i pchał, aż do momentu, gdy przeniósł głowę Bunny'ego, a następnie przechylił głowę tak, by teraz całowali się mniej więcej, prosto w usta.  
  
Był to wciąż wymagający i gwałtowny pocałunek... i łał. Jack nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tego chciał... ale był o wiele mniej kłopotliwy.  
  
Ostatecznie musieli zaczerpnąć oddechu.Bunny odsunął się i Jack mu na to pozwolił.  
  
Patrzyli na siebie. Jack nie miał pojęcia, co widzi Aster, ale wiosenny duch wyglądał...  
  
Oblizał usta i pochylił głowę tak, że patrzył na drugiego ducha spod grzywki. Widział dzikie, a raczej drapieżne, spojrzenie Bunny'ego. Jego wargi drgały, odsłaniając zęby i czerwony język.  
  
Jack przesunął się lekko i wypuszczając z jednej dłoni futro Bunny'ego, przesunął ją tak, by dotknąć jego posiniaczonych, opuchniętych warg, czubkami palców. Łał.  
  
— Dobrze całujesz — zapewnił Bunny'ego. — Bardzo dobrze. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości.  
  
Bunny warknął i zbliżył się. Dociskał ręce do blatu stołu, przedramionami napierając mocno na biodra Jacka, więżąc go i trzymając na miejscu.  
  
To również było lepsze, niż Jack się spodziewał.  
  
— Mieliśmy podobny test —  powiedział, cicho warcząc. Jack zorientował się, że pochyla się w jego stronę, gdy Aster uśmiechnął się. — Na mojej planecie. Oczywiście było to w pewnym stopniu podobne, ale dotyczyło bardziej, kameralnych umiejętności.  
  
Jackowi zajęło chwilę przetworzenie tego, otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, o czym mówi Bunny.  
  
— Dobrze — powiedział ostrożnie. — Może ciężko mi wydać jakikolwiek osąd, ale...  
  
Drapieżne spojrzenie Bunny'ego przybrało na sile.  
  
— Ale?  
  
Jack starał się wzruszyć nonszalancko ramionami.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz zademonstrować swoje umiejętności — powiedział. — Z pewnością cię nie odtrącę. Wiesz, żeby pozbyć się wszelkich wątpliwości, — spojrzał na miskę czereśni — co do innych rzeczy.  
  
Bunny zaśmiał się i spojrzał na kolana Jacka.  
  
— Spodnie stoją na drodze.  
  
Jack zdołał je zdjąć, bez zbyt dużego poruszania się ze swojego miejsca na stole. Futro Bunny'ego było miękkie i ciepłe na jego skórze. Zimowy duch zaczął mieć kłopoty z oddychaniem.  
  
Następnie, Bunny uklęknął na jednym kolanie, tak by jego głowa, była na wysokości bioder Jacka.  
  
Jack nigdy się nie nauczył, trzymać język za zębami. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że zachichotał, a gdy Bunny spojrzał na niego, powiedział:  
  
— Teraz _naprawdę_ , będziemy musieli umyć blat.  
  
Bunny uśmiechnął się i pochylił do przodu. Jack przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek.  
  
Ostatecznie przenieśli się do pokoju Jacka, kompletnie zapominając o stole. To było w porządku. To nie było tak, jakby ktoś go i tak używał do czegokolwiek w minionym stuleciu.


End file.
